Mi nombre es Loveless
by Gadry Kagamine
Summary: ::...Mi primera historia, realmente hago lo que puedo!...:: La historia de un shinigami que va a hacer su examen final lo extraño de el es que lleva por nombre Loveless...Loveless Sutcliff. GrellXOC / RonaldXOC / GrellXWill / demasiado amor D:
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~!**

_**Bueno, pues esta es mi primer historia que subo...jeje, por ahora no tengo mucho sobre esta pero, al menos ya la empece a escribir**_

_**Este...pues los nombres de Grell, Will y Ronald no son mios (T^T) solamente Loveless(:**_

Entro a la oficina, con esos aires de frialdad que siempre demuestra, al igual que siempre, observo a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, pero, durante su introducción, alguien lo interrumpio, un shinigami de cabello rojo al cual llevaba yo tiempo de ver ahí sentado, el shinigami will nos presento toda la oficina y lo que un shinigami hace, mientras nos enseñaba todo el trabajo que ahí se hacia, el shinigami…creo que era Grell, o algo asi, estaba parado junto a nosotros, sin mostrar algún gesto, hasta que llegamos a ver al director de gafas…Lawrence Anderson, mis compañeros empezaron a decir estupideces, fue cuando el shinigami…¿grell? Nos conto que era necesario que tuviéramos mas de mil años para obtener nuestros propios lentes. Ese shinigami rojo, realmente me asusto un poco con su actitud cuando se le acercaba a Will…daba algo de miedo, pero aun asi, me cayo bien…aunque aun me da miedo.

Tardamos un poco en salir porque Will recordó su pasado, lo se por la forma en la que veía al vacio, era normal esa vista, mientras eso pasaba, decidi salir a dar una vuelta a la oficina, averiguar donde estaba lo que estaba buscando, claro que despues de salir de la oficina de Anderson me quite los lentes, no me gustaban, pero sobre todo me provocaban dolor de cabeza, es ahora cuando entiendo que los shinigamis son realmente ciegos.

Mientras mas me alejaba de ahí, mas pedía que nadie me viera, claro esta que nadie se fijaría en un shinigami como yo, bueno, yo no soy relamente un shinigami, pero mi aspecto si era para notarse, mi cabello era un tono muy oscuro de morado además de largo, quizás un poco mas largo que el del shinigami rojo, me detuve en un lugar que parecía la recepción de la oficina…no recordaba pasar por allí, fue entonces cuando un shinigami rubio se me acerco y me pregunto que si me había perdido, al verme sin lentes me pregunto que donde los había dejado, entonces me tire al piso y fingí estarlos buscando, le dije que me los quite un momento pero no recordaba donde los había puesto, entonces el me ayudo a buscarlos, claro, tuve que sacarlos del bolsillo y tirarlos cerca para evitar problemas, el los encontró y me los puso gentilmente, le sonreí tímidamente y me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a levantarme, nos quedamos viendo y el se presento:- _mi nombre es Ronald Knox, un placer y tu eres…_.- a lo que yo respondi.-_ Loveless…Loveless Sutcliff_.- el me vio con ojos de asombro, quizás por mi nombre o no se, en eso llego William y mis compañeros y con uan voz muy fría dijo:- _Knox, que crees que haces con el?_.- yo no sabia donde meterme, el era realmente guapo como para que alguien como will lograra alejarlo, pero asi fue, Ronald me solto se disculpo y se fue, quería morirme en ese instante voltee a ver a will y me dijo:- _Sutcliff-kun, relamente tienes grandes habilidades para desaparecerte, pero eso solo será esta vez_.- el shinigami rojo se sobresalto cuando dijo eso, el le respondio que no había hecho nada, a lo que Will le tuvo que explicar yo también me apellidaba Sutcliff, fue cuando tuve que presentarme…otra vez…- _Mi nombre es Ainonai, aunque muchos por facilidad me dicen Loveless, Loveless Sutcliff…_

_**Jeje, que les parece ^^, si, quizas me adelante un poco...pero bueno, no importa ya pronto les dejo el 2do capitulo :3**_

_**Por cierto, Ainonai, dividido en silabas es: Ai-No-Nai y significa sin amor en japones :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! pues despues de mucho tiempo logre inspirarme para traerles este cachito de 2do capitulo(:**

**Quizas la historia cambie un poquito en futuros capitulos**

**Grell & William no me pertenecen si fueran mios...seran pareja y Grell seria moe XD**

* * *

Hubo un silencio después de mi presentación, el shinigami rojo se me quedo viendo un momento, incluso me tomo de la barbilla para verme mejor, me miro a los ojos detenidamente, pensé que tal vez se haya dado cuenta que no soy un shinigami, me soltó y dijo que era obvio que era una mujer, ya que tenia unos ojos muy pequeños, después le pidió a Spears-san que el fuera mi senpai, como compartíamos apellidos era posible que fuéramos parientes, quizás no muy cercanos, Spears-senpai accedió y el shinigami rojo (¡AL FIN!) se presento formalmente ante mi:- Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff, y desde ahora seré tu senpai.- en ese momento, mis ojos brillaron (a lo mas kawaii), Grell me extendió su mano yo la tome y le agradecí por el favor que me estaba haciendo.

Después de todo el teatrito que me avente por lo de mi nombre y el encuentro con Ronald Knox, Grell y William nos llevaron a los (horrorosos) departamentos de la Asociación, en los cuales viven algunos de los que trabajan ahí, claro que hay varios edificios, a mi me toco en el departamento 42-c, el numero 42, edificio c, ósea el 3er, según William ese edificio era el mas nuevo y de hecho se notaba, Grell se acercó a mi y me dijo que él vivía en la habitación 32-b, porque al parecer algunos shinigamis han decidido vivir algo lejos de la oficina, claro que William no es de eso y pues Grell es (algo) obligado a vivir cerca, también me comento que Ronald estaba en la habitación 35-b…si, si visitaba a uno, tendría que saludar al otro, pero no había nada de que preocuparnos, ya que no tenia planeado quedarme mas tiempo en esos (horrendos) departamentos, no los odio, pero…solamente no me gustan, ya que por fuera son todos blancos y grises y algunas partes de adentro.

* * *

**Descubri que tenia mal la traduccion de Ainonai, realmente es: Ai = amor, no = es, nai = menos/menor, entonces se traduce como "amor es menos"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Por la noche me llego la inspiracion, asi que les dejo este apitulo algo larguito y quizas un poquito de relleno(:**

* * *

Al llegar al departamento…si, la mayor parte de los muros eran blancos totalmente y los muebles que había eran muy simples para mi gusto, y al parecer que para el gusto de Sutcliff-senpai igual.

Me senté en la cama y Grell-senpai jalo una silla y se puso cerca de la cama, me vio de pies a cabeza y después me dijo que había que hacer…CON EL DEPARTAMENTO! Me dijo que debía escoger bien que colores usar para los muros y que no se viera tan simple y frio, también había que ver los muebles y cosas para decorar…realmente me agrado todo lo que me dijo, pero yo aun no tenía dinero para comprar muebles, a lo mucho tenia lo suficiente para comprar algo de comida pero, para todo lo que él me decía que debía colocar en la casa no tenía nada, ya que no pensaba quedarme lo suficiente como para decorar el lugar.

Después de la gran platica sobre el diseño del hogar que Grell-senpai me dio, me pidió que lo…LA acompañara a su casa ya que se estaba haciendo algo oscuro y ya que sabía que por obvias razones no tenía mucho dinero me invito a cenar a un restaurante, no era muy elegante, pero si algo casual, los de ahí recordaban a Grell porque al parecer era muy común que fuera ahí, cuando me dieron la carta, entendí porque me tiro de pobre todo el camino y era cierto, díganme quien te vende una simple rebanada de pastel de chocolate con moras como si fuera caviar! Me desmaye mentalmente, aunque solo recuerdo el golpe que me di contra la mesa. Cuando desperté frente a mi había un vaso de agua de color rojo, era jugo de arándano, y a mi lado una crepa de queso y jamón, voltee a ver a Grell y me dijo que mientras despertaba de mi sueño él lo pidió para mi, que me lo comiera antes de que se enfriara y que no me preocupara por nada. Me lo comí casi llorando, nadie me había invitado a cenar y mucho menos pagarme mi comida…no sabía si Grell lo hacía por ser su alumna o porque llevaba su mismo apellido, pero para mi eso fue un gran gesto de amabilidad.

Luego de toda la vergüenza del restaurante, llegue a mi casa buscando donde tirarme a dormir, así que me tumbe, literal, sobre la cama y dormí por horas…no quería que nada pasara, solo quería dormir.

Al día siguiente…no los pajaritos no cantaban el solecito no alumbraba y las florecitas no se movían al compas de la armonía del día, mas bien, estaba nublado, no había ningún pájaro cerca de la ventana y mucho menos flores, al o mucho un arbolito cerca de la entrada del edificio y yo que hacía en un día tan horrible como ese… estaba bajo mis cobijas, evitando que me llegara el frio y hecho, casi no llevaba equipaje, me levante temprano y acomode algunas cosas que traía, pero luego me puse mi pijama (por si las dudas, es verde la blusa de manga corta y si, uso pantalones del mismo tono :) y me recosté de nuevo…pero hacia mucho frio como para salir, así que me puse una chamarra y me oculte bajo mis cobijas… lugar donde era mi nueva residencia, población: Loveless.

Pero bueno, un gran portazo y con eso me refiero a que alguien con una moto sierra casi tira mi puerta, el gran Grell hizo su aparición, bueno, más que eso, me desenterró de mi camita, abrió la puerta del baño, la llave de la regadera, de un jalón me quito la ropa (si, el peor momento de mi vida!) y me aventó al baño, con tal de que saliera limpia y lista para lo que me iba a pasar, Salí del baño, perfumada y limpia, porque alguien me dejo su shampoo con olor a…flores silvestres o que se yo y con mi horroroso ¡, pero obligatorio traje negro! Grell estaba sentado en la cama, me volteo a ver y con voz burlona me dijo:- al fin te vez presentable!-. no lo mate, porque sabía que era cierto…al menos después de bañarme siempre huelo rico y mi pelo se mantiene peinado, así que me comento para que iba a molestarme, al parecer mañana iban a empezar mis exámenes antes de volverme una shinigami, el primer examen que me tocaba era teoría, así que Grell me jalo y me llevo a una de las muchas bibliotecas de por ahí para que leyera un poco los libros de ahí, claro que mientras yo estaba ocupada leyendo sobre porque los shinigamis usan lentes, Grell estaba ocupado leyendo una revista de moda…hay veces que no sé porque acepte que fuera mi senpai.

Cuando fui a buscar otro libro, mi mano se topo con la de alguien más, quito su mano que estaba sobre la mía y lo voltee a ver, era un shinigami algo bajo, de cabello castaño y lentes de armazón clara, tenía un aspecto lleno de paz, aunque se veía algo blanco para mi gusto, nos quedamos viendo ya luego me extendí su mano y me dijo:- Soy Alan Humpries y tu eres…- le tome la mano y le respondí:- Ainonai, pero me dicen Loveless, Loveless Sutcliff.- en cuando dije mi apellido vi esa reacción de:.- "Oh! Dios! Es pariente del excéntrico de Grell!".- digo, porque todo el mundo pone la misma cara, sé que es algo exagerado, pero no es para tanto…o quizás si?

* * *

**Jeje, ven, les dije que era largo! XD**

**Me agrado la idea de poner a Alan realmente me gusta mucho el personaje 3**

**Y gracias por sus comentarios! TT^TT son tan buenos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D si, despues de un rato traigo otro capitulo tambien es mas largo que los anteriores...si, ya empiezan a conocer mas a Loveless...digamos que lo que me inspiro fue, haber visto Harry potter XD**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ;u; me hace feliz saber que alguien lo lee T.T**

* * *

**Kuro no me pertence, si fuera mio...GrellXRonald seria cannon ¬v¬**

* * *

Alan termino tomando el libro y me lo dio, lo hojee un poco y él lo detuvo en una parte, me dijo:- seria bueno que estudiaras al Shinigami Legendario, en cierta forma él es uno de los personajes mas populares de nuestra historia, yo asentí y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba Grell leyendo una revista de modas ._., no se como podía leer esas cosas, son tan superficiales y exponen a todos de una forma tan horrible que me desesperaba leerla, cuando vivía con mis hermanas, les rompía esas cosas cada que me ofrecían una, razón por la cual nunca fui la favorita de mamá, pero que no se hable de mi padre, el si que me adoraba, en fin, me acerque a Grell ignorando el hecho de lo que leía, en cuanto me vio llegar con Alan se paro a saludarlo, ya ellos me dijeron que trabajan juntos así que, ahora no se me hacia raro su expresión de "no jodas, tienes su apellido!".

Me la pase leyendo una horas, Alan me hizo el favor de acompañarme todo el rato ya que después de una hora llego Will-senpai a jalar de los pelos a Grell-senpai, me dieron ganas de golpearlo pero, no podía, es posible que él sea mi jefe dentro de muuuuuchos años, y espero que no me pase lo mismo que a Grell, mas por el hecho de que tenemos el pelo casi igual de largo, me canse después de la cuarta hora de lectura y Alan me hizo el favor de arrastrarme hasta la cafetería de alado, en la cual casi me inyecta un café frappe con cajeta porque no reaccionaba, realmente mi fuerte era estar saltando de un lado a otro, no leer como loca 28 títulos distintos que eran de aproximadamente 300 paginas y 258 temas, además de que algunos eran antologías de 25 autores distintos, porque especifico todo eso, porque por mas burra que era, eso fue algo que no se me olvido ;-;

En el café nos topamos a otro Shinigami, Eric Sigbly y también tuvo la misma reacción de cuando dije:- Loveless Sutcliff.- ¬¬ hasta cuando dejaran de asombrarse por eso! Al parecer ellos 2 eran compañeros de toda la vida y para casi todos los trabajos aunque para mi, hasta para otro tipo de "trabajitos" eran muy buenos compañeros ¬v¬, Grell nos acompañó ya ahí y nos dijo que se había escapado de Will y que "Ronnie" venia con el, Eric y yo nos comenzamos a reír cuando dijo Ronnie con una sonrisa maliciosa, claro esta que lo hizo para bromear.

Los 5 estuvimos en la cafetería hablando sobre sus experiencias de cuando eran alumnos, Eric conto que una vez trato de volarse una clase, pero al intentarlo la directora de sección lo cacho y lo mando derechito al salón, dice que eso fue muy gracioso, ya que el nunca llego al salón se encerró en los baños hasta que fuera el siguiente toque, luego Alan conto que una vez fingió que le estaba dando una ataque por su enfermedad de las "espinas de la muerte" porque se estaba quedando dormido en clase, así que cuando salió del salón se fue a esconder al patio para evitar que lo vieran dormido, cuando conto eso le dije que en parte es fue una buena idea ya que yo unas vez me estrelle contra la mesa por dormirme XD y así nos fuimos contando todas las diabluras que hemos hecho, fue entonces cuando me preguntaron que porque me apellidaba Sutcliff, claro estaba que no lo sabia, así que decidí decirles lo único que sabia:- mi padre se apellida Sutcliff, herede sus apellidos por obvias razones.- se me quedaron viendo y luego vieron a Grell que claramente dijo que nunca había tenido una hija y mucho menos le hubiera puesto Loveless, entonces le corregí:- de hecho, no soy la única, soy la 2da mayor de 10 hermanos, éramos 9 niñas y un chico, el mayor con el cual pasaba mas rato, es mayor por 3 años y la que me sigue es menor por 5, ya las otras tan solo se llevan 2 años cada una, digamos que mis padres no perdían mucho el tiempo.- reí después de decir lo ultimo y Eric acompaño, ya luego Ronald continuo.- pero me imagino que a ti y a tu hermano les tocaba ser los padres con las mas chicas.- y seguimos riendo, esta vez Grell y Alan se empezaron a reír con nosotros, éramos una gran risa en conjunto, yo nunca había reído así, y menos en conjunto, solo cuando leía algo muy gracioso en los periódicos y eso era sola, ya que mis compañeros me molestaban a menudo porque era una chica…con pecho plano tipo mesa ¬¬

Toda nuestra risa fue interrumpida cuando todos vimos a William cruzar la puerta, nos miro y dijo:- que desagradable, ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras hay papeles que hacer.- como seguíamos riendo un poco Ronald y yo, tratamos de tomar café pero cuando William volvió a jalar del pelo a Grell, el chillo como un ratoncito y Ronald y yo nos reímos que sin darnos cuenta le escupimos el café a William, se nos quedo viendo un momento, hay fue, cuando conocí a Spears-senpai enojado, antes de que nos gritara Ronald me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo y me llevo a su departamento, ya que estábamos ahí, me dijo que ya mañana se tendría que disculpar con Grell-senpai por dejarlo solo.

Me senté en un sillón negro que tenia en una pequeña parte del inicio, que era como su sala, todos los muros del departamento eran amarillos y un par blancos, a lado del sillón había un escritorio muy simple con una computadora sobre ella, al frente una televisión plana, pero chica y me recorrí toda la habitación, había una radio y un tocadiscos, además de montones de discos y un par de bocinas. El observo como veía todo y me dijo que el hacia fiestas de vez en cuando, razón por la cual William luego iba a molestarlo, ya que él vivía en el 33-b, al parecer la persona del 34-b no estaba mucho tiempo hay, esa persona era Eric, quien siempre estaba en el apartamento 40-b, el y yo nos quedamos viendo, y lo único que paso por mi mente fue una escena MUY lemon entre Alan y Eric, no se porque, pero comúnmente era muy pervertida, desde hace años lo era.

* * *

**:D que les parecio? y si, Loveless es una pervertida que le gusta el yaoi ¬v¬ lo saco de mi, perdon XD**

**PD.- a los que no sepan, lemon es...como el desnudo en el yaoi, claro que Loveless trata de referirse a un momento en el que Alan y Eric esten a punto de tener relaciones...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiración al 1000%!...y quizas gritar eso me ayudo un poco ¬¬**

**aqui al fin les traigo el 5to capitulo, si, me salte tooodo lo que paso es la casa de Ronald, porque no se me ocurrio nada ._. asi que quizas luego les cuente(:**

**Ando lastimadita asi que me haría muy feliz ller reviews poruqe ando mal T^T, pero les agradezco a todos los que la siguen y me han dejado sus reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no es mio, si no...VOCALOID cantaria los temas xD**

* * *

Habrá sido tan solo un sueño, o quizás un recuerdo, realmente es difícil de pensarlo…durante esta noche había tenido un sueño que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia, era sobre un perro de pelaje oscuro, ojos brillantes y amarillos, además de dientes afilados y blancos…no sabia que significaba, pero ese sueño siempre me asustaba, a pesar de que ya no soy una niña, no dejo de asustarme por eso.

La mañana ha sido muy tortuosa, me levante a las 4 a.m. y mi examen era hasta las 8 a.m. por lo que decidí volver a recostarme, pero no habían pasado 5 minutos cuando volví a ver el reloj y eran las 7:30 a.m.….¡Y QUE ME PARO DE UN SALTO DE MI CAMA! Al parecer mis 5 minutos resultaron ser horas, tome algo de ropa de mi closet, el cual estaba casi vacío…realmente no tenia mucha ropa, a diferencia de Grell ODIO ir de compras ._. razón por la que Grell me odia para salir, pero bueno, tome la ropa y me metí al baño, tome un baño en menos de 10 minutos, tiempo record, Salí, me cepille y amarre el cabello aun estando mojado, voltee a ver la cama y pues tendí mi sabana y mi colcha algo rápido…por desgracia tampoco tenia muchas cobijas…así que comúnmente pasaba algo de frio…después de arreglar todo me vi en el espejo, estaba lista, solo faltaba algo…¡MIS LENTES! Era obvio que no me diera cuenta, yo si veo sin lentes, pero es obligatorio presentarse con esas cosas, y entonces debieron verme volteando medio departamento en cuestión de segundos y no encontrarlos, fue entonces que alguien toco a mi puerta, me acerque a la mirilla y vi a Grell, le abrí y lo primero que hizo fue entregarme mis lentes, después me comento que Ronald me los había quitado cuando me quede dormida (para mi que me desmaye por el 'che susto de estar en su casa) y pues se le había olvidado regresármelos. Casi beso a Grell en ese instante, pero me tuve que limitar a solo abrazarlo muy fuerte y que el me dijera al oído.- "Loveless, cariño, vives a 10 minutos de la academia…y te quedan 6 minutos para llegar a tu examen, enséñame a hacer maravillas con el tiempo", abrí los ojos... lo deje de abrazar, le dije que tuviera un buen día y entre como pude a mi departamento, tome un pequeño bolso, bueno era una mochila pequeña, donde tenia unos papeles que debía entregar, tome una bufanda morada claro, me arregle el fleco y le dije a Grell que cerrara mi depa porque debía ver como llegar hasta la academia en 6 minutos.

Por obra del gran Shinigami-sama…bueno de nosequien llegue al salón al mismo tiempo que el shinigami que iba a aplicarnos el examen decía:- Sutcliff Ainonai.- y yo casi resbalándome.- PRESENTE!-. El shinigami y mis compañeros me voltearon a ver…claramente no era la primera pero quizás si la ultima en la que me veían llegar justo a tiempo y con un pan en la boca ._. Ok, eso si me dio penita, porque también traía un cuartito de leche con chocolate, ambas cosas siempre las traía en mi bolsita, por si un día no alcanzaba a desayunar de ahí lo agarraba y pues, eso era algo común ._.

Entre al salón y me senté en mi lugar, ósea en medio salón, hasta atrás y ahí estaba, el examen final, eran 200 preguntas, 150 de confusión múltiple y 50 de respuesta abierta…madre mía casi me desmayo! Pero tome fuerzas y cuando el profesor dijo empiecen, me puse blanca…no recordaba nada, ya habían pasado 5 minutos y yo solo había llenado una pregunta: Nombre: Ainonai "Loveless" Sutcliff. :3 realmente, estaba perdida, pero me tranquilice y empecé a leer las preguntas, no estaban para nada difíciles! Todo lo recordaba a la perfección, creo que había exagerado un poco al principio, pero bueno ya iba yo por la pregunta 115 cuando me tope con algo que me asusto mucho:

_115.- La primer alma de un cementerio, en que se convierte:_

_A) Shinigami B) Demonio C) Fantasma D) Grimm_

Solté el lápiz en el momento que leí la ultima opción, Grimm, hace tanto que no veía esa palabra, cualquiera diría que es de los Hermanos Grimm, culpables de todas las historias infantiles, pero no, el Grimm es algo mas que eso, en efecto, es la primera alma enterrada de un cementerio, cuentan las leyendas de donde yo vivía antes de entrar a la academia que hace tiempo, cuando recién se había decidido hacer un cementerio, había muerto una chica, a muy corta edad, ella fue la primera persona en ser enterrada, pero la cosa empezó a partir de la 2da persona que murió, ya que empezaron a aparecer misteriosas huellas de perro cerca del cementerio, nadie sabia el porqué, hasta que un día uno de ahí se topo con el "Grimm", se dice que este nunca lo ataco, solo lo miro de lejos y se oculto en el bosque…esa persona dijo que era un perro de pelaje oscuro, ojos brillantes y dientes puntiagudos…la criatura que cuando yo era niña me asustaba demás. Recordé entonces mi sueño, el perro…agite mi cabeza, no podía distraerme con cosas tan absurdas como esas, circule la opción D) Grimm, porque en uno de los tantos libros que leí ayer decía eso.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media y yo había logrado responder el examen por completo, lo revise unas 5 veces y cada que volteaba la pagina y leía Grimm, venia a mi mente el perro…voltee todo el examen, lo puse en orden y me pare. Me dirigí con el shinigami, aplicador de exámenes :D, y se lo entregue, lo reviso por completo y me dijo:- Perfecto, ahora entrégame todos tus papeles y regresa a las 5 pm. Para que verifiques si aprobaste o no, ya mañana te asignaran tu examen final y tu pareja.- yo asentí y le entregue un folder morado con todos mis papeles, el los reviso por completo y me miro con duda, después me pregunto si era chica o chico, cosa que provoco que mis compañeros soltaran una risa ¬¬, le comente que chica, pero como hubo un problema entre mi padre y mi hermano mayor yo había sido quien entrara a la academia y no el, por eso en algunas cosas me marcaban como "Lennie Sutcliff" que ese es su nombre…

* * *

**Les dejo en una incognita sobre Lennie :D no va a ser malo, es todo lo que les digo, pero si va a ser importante(:**

**y sobre el grimm, pues para los que vieron harry potter y el prisionero de azkaban, quizas recuerden que Sirius Black se convertia es un perro negro llamado Grimm, pues indague y esa leyenda es cierta y si es cierto, se decia que el primer espiritu en ser enterrado en un cementerio, se convertia en el protector de esas tierras, convirtiendose en un perro negro :D**

**Saludos y pues este es el 2do capitulo ya que tiene mas de 1000 palabras :D MILAGRO!**

***+~Gadry kagaminE~+***


End file.
